This invention relates to apparatus for cutting a stencil, and more particularly to such apparatus for cutting a so-called soft stencil.
Generally known prior art stencil cutting machines utilize a disk having a series of raised characters on one face thereof, the disk being rotatable to bring a selected character into position at a printing station. A pressing member, such as a roller, is moved past the printing station to press a stencil against the selected type character. Typically, the stencil is carried by a carriage which is indexed laterally with respect to the printing station a predetermined increment to provide uniform spacing between the characters forming a line of type on the stencil being cut. However, upon changing type sizes, it has heretofore been difficult to change the increment through which the carriage was moved for spacing purposes.
Reference may be made to such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,277,990, 3,277,991, 3,307,673 and 3,330,395 which disclose stencil cutting machines in the same general field as the apparatus of the present invention.